Usuario:Delly12
Stater 1:La Cosecha. Frío... Sólo siento el frío. Esa sensación de hielo en mi piel que toca con delicadeza mi frágil y pequeño cuerpo me hace abrir mis ojos con desesperación, no era lindo para mi no poder dormir y tener este frío que tiene como objetivo hacerme las noches y las mañanas un estorbo. Aún estando bajo las sábanas más gruesas aquella briza fría saluda a mi cuerpo un día más. "Ni con un carbón me quitare este frío infernal" Decía mi padre. Puedo observar desde mi posición cómo con el paso del tiempo la pintura de color marrón de mi habitación se va cayendo de las paredes. Y más del techo, donde casi toda la parte de arriba es gris de nuevo. Dirigiendo mi mirada hacía la ventana me dispongo a salir de mi cama, el frío retoma su postura en mi cuerpo y se apodera del mismo al momento que me quito las gruesas sábanas que tenía puestas; pero la costumbre de tenerlo todos los días me hace aguantarlo o adaptarme a el.You will be able to close the ad in ''' '' '' Caminando con pasos lentos y algo rígidos me dirijo con pesadez a la ventana para poder observar el sol; que se deja ver claramente por mi ventana. Parecía que hoy era un día como cualquier otro en el Distrito 12,los hombres salían para hacer sus cambios de turno, los niños llegaban a la escuela que estaba cerca de mi casa, y las mujeres hacían la recolecta en los prados hasta sus cambios. O eso era lo que yo pensaba; tal vez los hombres salían temprano para poder estar con sus hijos más tiempo, o los niños jugaban todo el día como se hacía para que no estuvieran nerviosos, o las mujeres recolectaban más de lo debido para hacer una comida especial para terminar a tiempo...¿Para qué? Para el evento que se hace cada año. Ese evento donde las madres abrazan a sus hijos toda la mañana, donde tienes que despedirte de tus seres queridos por un momento, dependiendo de lo que pase... Donde toda tú esperanza; sueños y metas se borran de tu camino si te eligen. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué hace tan especial ese evento? Este día es el que todos deseamos que no llegara.. Este día... es el día de la cosecha... Hoy tenía que hacer todo lo que no hice en mis años de vida, agradecerles a mis padres por todo lo que han hecho por mí, decirle a mi hermano que estará bien, y que sea fuerte (Dependiendo de lo que pase),despedirme de todos y terminar aquella pintura que siempre deje incompleta por mis trabajos. Al pensar todo esto no pude evitar bajar levemente la mirada y soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, ¿Qué es lo que pasará hoy? ¿Acaso iré a mi cruel muerte en esos juegos? ¿Será que estaré a salvo un año más? No lo se... Sólo me queda esperar el momento indicado, y saber cuáles esperanzas siguen y otras se borran. Pero tenía que estar de buen ánimo hoy, es mejor estar así, que siempre pensar en lo peor. Caminé hacía mi estante color negro; grande y con varias rayas en los bordes. Saqué mi ropa limpia de los cajones y la puse encima de mi cama, si, hoy debía usar vestido. Así se usa en la mayoría de los distritos en estas fechas. Caminé un par de pasos más y me metí al baño, teníamos dos baños y mi madre respetó mi privacidad, así que uno es mío y el otro es de mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano. Adentro del mismo; me quité la ropa que tenía puesta y abrí la llave de la regadera, lo mejor de la ducha para mi, es que me quita el frío de casi todo el día. Al entrar en ese instante sentí como las gotas de agua se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, y la calidez de las mismas me hacían relajarme. Al terminar de ducharme me enrolle en una toalla y volví a salir, el frío ya no me molestaba en absoluto, me quede viendo un momento a la ropa en mi cama, tener que volver a usar ese vestido, era de mi madre. Pero me lo dio para esta ocasión. Con rapidez me quité la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y me puse con cuidado la ropa que había escogido. Al final voltee para verme en el espejo que estaba cerca de la ventana. Me veía linda, me gustaba ese vestido. A la vez me imaginaba a mi madre con ese vestido, debió de verse hermosa en ese tiempo. Termine de arreglarme me puse mis zapatos y me amarré el cabello. Ya estaba lista, así que salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala, mi casa no era muy grande ,ni muy pequeña. Era la adecuada para los cuatro. Al llegar a la sala vi a mi madre, con mi padre y mi hermano sentados en el sofá. Los dos (Con miradas algo tristes) me ven y me dicen que me siente. Como todos los años, mis padres me hablan sobre la cosecha, me dicen un discurso de cómo afrontarlo y que todo saldrá muy bien. Los años anteriores me sentía segura con esta plática, pero... esta ves es diferente, siento que todo puede pasar ¿Por qué me sentí así? No lo se... Solo lo hacia. Pude hablar con ellos, que todo saldrá como ellos dicen; y que si no.. deben ser fuertes, nunca se los había dicho, pero esa desconfianza que sentía me daba mala espina. Les dije que tenía varias cosas que hacer, así que salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacia casa de una de mis amigas, para estar con ella antes de la hora. Hablamos, reímos un poco y al final nos abrazamos. Después de verla a ella me pase a hacer mis trabajos de siempre. Creo que el trabajo de la pintura me distrajo lo suficiente como para que ese pequeño manojo de nervios se fuera,pero la desconfianza seguía ahí. Al terminar la pintura no pude soltar un suspiro grande al ver la hora, era tiempo. Me limpie las manos y deje así la pintura para que se secara, "Vamos Delly, tu puedes con esto" Caminando hacia donde estaba mi madre ella me recibe con un abrazo fuerte. Toma mi mano y salimos en camino hacia la plaza central. Cuando llegamos mi madre me suelta, "Se fuerte" Eso susurró antes de dejarme, asentí con la cabeza y camine para la fila, faltaban dos chicas para que me pincharan el dedo y poner mi sangre en un papel, el registro es algo.. Asqueroso para mí. -Hey, niña, tu mano derecha .-Eso escuché en frente mío; me tocaba. Estire el brazo eh hice una leve mueca al sentir el pinchazo. -Listo, pasa. -Algo confundida; me dirijo al lugar de las mujeres, y como es por edades, me tocaba hasta atrás. Formada ya para el evento pude ver a Melanie, mi mejor amiga, a lado mío; esa sonrisa de calma y esperanza vuelve a mi rostro al verla. Ella, toma mi mano con fuerza."Nosotras podemos" Me decía. Como siempre lo hacen, pasan un leve video sobre el "Porqué" de los juego, cada vez que lo veía, me hacía odiar más este evento, sé que hay gente que opina igual... -Muy bien, empezaremos.- Dijo un hombre que estaba en el palacio de justicia , camina hacia el frasco donde están los nombres de las mujeres. Latidos más rápidos, manos sudando, con la mirada baja y la respiración algo cortante espero a que diga el nombre. - Bueno ,la chica tributo de este año del Distrito 12 es…- La desconfianza vuelve, ojos cerrados, manos apretadas de las dos y la espera corta. -Delly Cosette Carwrigth.- No... Abrí mis ojos, solté la mano de Melanie, latidos del corazón acelerados, miradas por todos lados….Soy yo. No podía creerlo, simplemente el hecho de pensar que iré en camino hacia mi muerte me dejaba helada. Todos me miraban, el impacto fue tan fuerte para mi que no pude moverme. -Delly...-Voltee con rapidez la mirada hacia Melanie y ella con lágrimas en los ojos me dice.- No, tu no..Por favor.- Siento como en ese momento me toman del brazo izquierdo y me jalan para poder ir arriba. .-¡¡Delly!!.- Todo pasaba muy rápido, solo veía como sostenían ligeramente a Melanie, esa expresión de impotencia en ella, es la última que veré. De eso estaba segura. -Me lastima.- por fin me salían las palabras, que fueron dirigidas al agente de la izquierda que sostenía mi brazo con fuerza.- Oiga, me está lastimando...- Dije un poco más fuerte pero él, ignorándome sigue caminando, en una sacudida me suelto de su agarre . -¿Qué no oye? ¡Me lastima!.- Dije molesta y en grito, entiendo que es la autoridad, pero eso no le daba derecho de lastimarme. El agente sólo me ve y asiente. Seguí caminando fijando mi vista hacia las escaleras, las cuales empecé a subir, el señor que me esperaba arriba me toma del brazo derecho para caminar a su lado. -Bien querida, ¿Estas emocionada?.- ¿Qué?¿Emocionada? Que pregunta tan estúpida, me quede callada al igual que toda la plaza, solo viendo al señor con expresión seria. -Muy bien, sigamos.- Me deja ahí, parada mientras veía a mi madre y a mi amiga. Él seguía hablando; pero no le escuchaba. Todo era tan confuso, aún seguía sin creer que todo esto estaba pasando. -¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos a nuestros tributos del Distrito 12.- Lágrima...Una lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo sin avisar, aplausos fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de sacarnos de ese lugar por la puerta de atrás. Antes de que nos cerraran la puerta volteo para poder ver a mi familia, pero era tarde, ya estaba cerrada. -Tienen tres minutos para despedirse, cada uno estará en cuartos separados y cuando se acabe el tiempo, nos iremos.- Decía el hombre. Abrí la puerta y me encerraron en una habitación negra, normal. Solo esperaba a que ellos llegaran, la tensión era espantosa, iré a los juegos... Y moriré... de eso no hay ninguna duda. "Clic" Voltee y ahí estaban, los tres, con lagrimas en los ojos. Me acerco rápidamente a ellos, y los abrazo, pero no tenía tanto tiempo, así que hago esto con rapidez. -Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí, Cuiden a mi hermano. No se separen por favor, son fuertes ustedes.- Le decía a mi padre y a mi madre. -Hey... Amigo (Así le decía a mi hermano) No me gusta verte llorar, ¿Si? Sonríe.-Me abraza, mis padres igual. -Te amamos hija.- Mi padre hablaba.- -Se fuerte.- Mi madre comenta. -Ustedes igual.- Seguí hablándoles de las despedidas hasta ser interrumpida por la puerta que se abre dejando ver a un hombre con un uniforme blanco. -Tiempo. Vámonos.- Mi madre me abraza con fuerza. -Nunca olvides quien eres, Delly.- Me toman del brazo, pero mi madre sigue abrazándome.-¡No!.- Al final terminaron forcejeando, me sueltan de ella en forma brusca. -¡Los amo!.-Dije antes de perderlos de vista por completo... ''Stater 2 :Viaje al Capitolio'''''. Estando en frente del tren noto que el chico que irá conmigo me deja entrar primero.-Gracias.- Dije entrando con pasos nerviosos. Wow...Todo era tan.. Grande, brilloso, costoso, nunca me había imaginado así el estilo del Capitolio; no tan extravagante, Camine hasta la ventana, y puse mi mano derecha en ella, mis amigos, mis familiares, mis compañeros y demás estaban ahí, no pude decirles a todos cuanto los quiero y agradezco, el tiempo fue mínimo; y jamás lo sabrán, es lo que más me dolía. -Calma querida, estarás muy bien aquí.- Decía la chica que vestida un vestido azul; azul rey con encaje por todos lados con tacones amarillos y guantes del mismo color, y su pelo o... Peluca gris, o plateada, no podía verle bien. El chico que me acompaña esta a lado mío, igual viendo a sus seres queridos. Sentir ese movimiento del tren para seguir me hace llorar levemente, -Jamás los olvidaré..Los amo.-Susurre para mí misma mientras los veía desaparecer de mi vista de nuevo. -Vamos chicos, siéntense.-Dice aquella mujer con su sonrisa ladina y tonta, claro. Ella no está pasando por esto, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.- Bueno, chicos. Todo será perfecto, sus vestuarios, sus entrevistas, su entrenamiento. Todo. Ya lo imagino.-Decía con tono de ilusión, seguía y seguía hablando, pero mis oídos y mi mente estaban en blanco, no podía prestarle atención a tan huecas palabras. Así pase la tarde, sabiendo que duraríamos un día ahí me puse a ver y a apreciar las cosas que había ahí. Los sillones y muebles eran muy finos; las telas que cubrían mesas y paredes igual; las copas y platos tan frágiles, y la comida... riquísima, nunca había probado algo tan rico, la comida de mi madre era deliciosa, era experta en la cocina y para mi no ay nada más rico que la comida de mi madre, aunque debo admitir que dudaba en esos momentos. Terminando de comer camine hacia mi "supuesta habitación" Era igual de frágil, costosa, y extravagante que las otras, pero tenía un color más apagado. Ya era de noche, y al sentarme en esa cama me sentí muy relajada, era tan suave, tan accesible a mi cuerpo, me gustaba, aunque no fuera la mía. Acostándome ya en ella y tapándome, me di cuenta que faltaba algo, algo que siempre tenía, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada... El frío. Creo que es la primera vez desde que me acuerdo que no tengo frío cuando duermo, era raro no tenerlo pero bueno al no sentirlo. Como siempre, pensaba en varias cosas antes de dormir, como qué hice en el día, las risas de mis amigas, la comida y la cena de mi madre, etc. Pero ahora; en ese momento podía pensar sólo en que esperanzas me quedan y cuales se fueron, en las palabras que no pude decirles a todos, en sus rostros... Llenos de tristeza y en el día de hoy... Mi sentencia... Poco a poco mis ojos fueron cerrándose hasta caer en un sueño profundo, dejando de pensar en lo ocurrido. Así pase la noche; cómoda y sin frío, hasta que la mañana me saludaba de nuevo con sus rayos de sol en mi rostro. Un día más...